Better Than Me
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Rose knew it was for the best. But still... why did it have to hurt so much? [Jake x Rose, post Love Cruise][Songfic]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own American Dragon. I just enjoy torturing Rose.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Better Than Me**

Why did it always _rain_ after something sad happened?

Rose, still clothed in the crimson uniform of the Huntsgirl, scowled up at the dark storm clouds overhead. "Thank you very much, I appreciate that," she muttered, wiping rain water out of her eyes with the back of her hand, barely flinching when lightning cracked overhead, illuminating the dark city in a flash of white.

She was out patrolling for the Huntsclan. It was late at night, and the day was almost over. Tomorrow was just beyond the horizon.

She felt like dying.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

Damn.

Rose frowned, leaning against her Hunts-Staff. It was for the best, she told herself. It had to be. She was a distraction to Jake, one of the many things that could bring about his downfall. As long as their relationship remained only on a professional level, he wouldn't do anything stupid or foolish.

As long as she didn't love him, he wouldn't die.

But she would. A little inside. She could already feel the ache in her chest and bowed her head, sighing.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

"It's better this way," she murmured, tilting her head back to look at the clouded sky. "So… why don't I feel like it is?"

Thunder rumbled overhead, and another streak of lightning flashed across the sky.

If Rose was looking for an answer from the heavens, she didn't get one.

"I mean, it wouldn't have worked anyway." Good Lord, she was _talking _to herself, as though she had all the answers. Something _had _to be wrong with her. "He's a dragon, I'm a hunter. Even if the Huntsman is defeated… sooner or later, we'd have to go our separate ways. He'd probably be happier with another dragon."

Rose closed her eyes as the rain pounded down harder.

This wasn't making her feel any better.

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time in the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

The rain soaked through Rose's uniform, chilling her and causing it to cling to her skin, but she ignored the discomfort, shivering as cold wind gusted past her and swirled out into the city.

She wondered what Jake was doing right now. Was he at home sleeping? Was he training with Lao Shi and Fu Dog?

Was he thinking about her the way she was thinking about him?

The ache in her chest sharpened and heated cruelly, like a knife being twisted. She fisted her hand lightly over her heart and shook her head.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

What had Spud called it? Doomed love connection? Rose laughed softly. Well, the description certainly fit.

It couldn't be helped. Dragon hunters were not supposed to fall in love with dragons; and when they slipped and made that fatal mistake, they suffered the consequences. She'd known full well what she was doing when she'd helped Jake at the Academy.

And even then, she hadn't cared. At least she hadn't felt… broken anymore.

But damn it, she had no right to love Jake. Jake…

"You belong with someone else." Her voice was soft. "Not with me, Jake. Never with me. You belong with some girl dragon that can patrol with you all the time and make you happy, not make you worry."

Maybe things _were _better this way. She just didn't feel it yet.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend… I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

The rain was definitely not lifting her mood.

Rose sighed, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes. It was getting darker and darker, it was getting cold, and the rain was coming down even harder than before, it that was even possible. Thunder still stalked above her head and lightning flickered in and out of the black storm clouds like demented wind-up toys.

All and all, she decided, it was a good idea to end her patrol. At this rate she was going to come back to headquarters with nothing but a cold and soaked to the skin.

But who knew. Maybe some physical discomfort could distract her from her broken heart.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

"Damn." Her voice was low and husky when she spoke, more akin to her alter-ego. She lifted her hand, wiping at her eyes, and couldn't tell if they suddenly stung because of the raindrops getting into them, or the tears that were beginning to gather and fall.

She discovered it no longer mattered.

Rose closed her eyes, muffling a sob behind the back of her hand, her whole body shaking.

It was meant to be this way. It had always been meant to be this way. She'd known it all along. She'd known sooner or later this day would come.

But it still hurt. It still hurt so bad.

And she still loved Jake Long.

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haven't written some angsty Jake/Rose in awhile, and I saw "Love Cruise" so... here ya go. Enjoy.

Yeah... _Catalyst... _I'll update that... eventually...

Read and review, please!


End file.
